kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Miller
Lily Miller is a 16 year-old student at Orlando High School. Her role player is Noahm450. Biography Lily Elizabeth Miller was born on June 28 in Briton, England to Daniel and Tanya Miller. She lived in her parents' mansion, who were rich. She was always very optimistic and imaginative as a child. Her favorite thing to do was to run around in the back yard and pretend she was a fairy. Three years later, Daniel and Tanya had another baby. He was a boy and they named him Samuel. Lily was very happy when she found out that she had a little brother. She often dressed him up like a fairy and made him play fairy games with her. When it was time for Lily to attend school, many children teased her because she was always making up stories and pretending to be different Disney characters, especially Tinker Bell and Minnie Mouse. Lily, even as a child had a major Disney obsession. She was constantly talking about her favorite Disney movies, songs, and characters. Lily didn't really care that she had no friends, all she needed was herself and her imagination. Middle school was a little harder. Her teachers were always yelling at her to pay attention and to stop looking out the window, kids were constantly insulting her saying things like, "hey dreamer girl are you alive or did you travel to fairy land" and "oh now we know why you don't have any friends, it's because you don't have a life". She had a harder time not letting them get to her and would often come home and cry in her room. Nevertheless she tried as hard as she could to keep a positive attitude. One day when she was 13, Lily decided to make a YouTube channel where she talked about something she liked besides Disney, and that was fashion and beauty. She gave tips and advice on hairstyles, make up, fashion trends, and advice on being bullied and keeping a positive attitude. The next year when she was 14, Tanya and Daniel made a announcement, the family was moving to Orlando, Florida. When Lily found out she literally fainted of excitement. Daniel was going to work at the parks being a architect and building new rides. This meant that the family got free passes every 2-3 months. Lily was estatic, she had only seen Disney World in pictures and post cards and she had always dreamed about going. It was more magical then she ever imagined. Often, she would film videos of her and Sam doing fun things at Disney World. Many people enjoyed her videos that eventually she reached 1,000,000 subscribers. Lily, although she missed England dearly, was excited and a little scared to go to her new school, Orlando High School. She was relieved when she was excepted at her new school. Lily has made many friends and is very grateful that she now lives in Orlando. Early Life Lily was always very optimistic and imaginative as a kid. She grew up in England in her parents mansion and was kinda spoiled. Ever since her parents sat her in front of the television and let her watch Peter Pan, she was instantly obsessed with Disney. Her favorite character was Tinker Bell and she would often go out in the backyard and pretend she was a fairy. A couple years later her little brother Samuel was born and she was so happy to have a little sibling. She loved to dress him up like a fairy and make him play with her. When it was time for Lily to go to school, she was often made fun of because of her big imagination. Lily didn't really care though, all she needed was herself and her imagination. When she reached middle school, it got much worse. Lily tried to be positive but soon, the insults started to get to her. She would often silently cry in her room at night, thinking about the terrible comments people had about her. When she was 13 she decided to make a YouTube account and talk about one of her favorite things, beauty and fashion. She gave advice and tips on this topic on her channel. Soon after she made her YouTube account, Tanya and Daniel announced that they would be moving to Orlando, Florida because Daniel had gotten a job as a architect at Disney World. Lily And Samuel were stunned. Lily literally fainted of excitement. The family also got free passes to Disney every 2-3 months. Lily started vlogging herself and her times at Disney World. Her subscribers really enjoyed this and Lily was very a very good filmmaker. When she was 15 she reached 1,000,000 subscribers. When she attended Orlando High School, she was actually accepted and made some nice friends. Lily also started getting phenomenol grades and made the Honor Roll. She is very happy in her life right now. Lily is at Disney World so often that the employees recognize her face by heart. Her YouTube channel recently hit 3,000,000 subscribers! Appearance Lily has long brown hair which is blonde at the tips. She has icy blue eyes. Lily is very fashionable and is great at applying make up. Most guys find her very attractive. Alliances *Hunter Knight (BFF) *Samuel Miller (brother) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Lily loves Disney *Lily loves Tinker Bell *Lily is very smart and is a Honor Roll student *Lily is a popular YouTuber and has 3,000,000 subscribers *Lily is a excellent filmer *Lily is very pretty *Lily is very attractive *Lily has a big imagination *Lily is very optimistic *Lily wants to be a imagineer when she grows up *Lily loves guinea pigs Gallery Lily1.jpg 6edf114af09a11e29f8422000ae90872_7.jpg|Lily's younger brother Samuel Hunter03.png|Lily's best friend Hunter Knight 07511c909324292d8631874a604c102e.jpg zoe2.gif zoe-sugg-pic3.jpg db3ff66df3b755aca9a5c0c64e293005.jpg 968full-zoe-sugg.jpg tumblr_memnskic7S1qktwz4o1_500_large.jpg Zoe-33-zoe-sugg-34913190-240-240.png fa2b22ea76d020b0e3c6f8284677c7b8.jpg large.png image.jpeg f25970050bfe867d565e8e2a9e1ce20d.jpg Lily3.jpeg 13d03abd69d7d885c45fb5e3989bfe57.jpg zoe-sugg-and-topshop-gallery.png Zoe+Sugg.jpg Lily4.png|Lily and her guinea pig a04c20f060370fee8b340cc8d2a5fcb0.jpg 781761d04fabcbcdabbb39ea4ff288f3.jpg Lily5.jpg zoella-hair-braid.jpg 56bec0ad96938dff0fd8b6acb88d4130.jpg|Zoe and her friend Ally at Disney World Zoella.jpg 85985ac216e311e28ed022000a1fbc58_7.jpg Zoella1.jpg zoella11.jpg zoella-00.jpg Zoellas-Rimmel-Make-up-Look.jpg zoella-hair-pigtail-braids.jpg zoella-is-beautiful-1.png 4d58f9ea547257d2a9a1ab3d18b51dc2.jpg thumb.jpg 50cd90e0c50c174f7c7527d81be89174.jpg Lily12.jpg 600full-zoe-sugg.jpg Lily24.jpeg 057657be647e9eb3c790134120e13be1.jpg 600full-zoe-sugg.png Lily7.jpg 8154e402b700473b0c9626761e2eb07e.jpg fe7fc1c3a217b9a7a790a1d02cbc1b8f.jpg large.gif| Click to view 480f63aea5963fc848eeb7dc0c0ecd70.jpg tumblr_mr30mfXopz1s2zojio4_r1_1280.jpg chm2pe-l-580x580.jpg tumblr_mbqxqhMcUa1rxukc7.gif|Click to view cad18f1640a311e2b1c722000a1fba7b_7.jpg Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:Orlando High School Student Category:Noahm450 Category:British